


Date at the cafe

by Marije95



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Alaric Saltzman, Beginner writer, Café, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, OC, Romance, Sprinkleprompts, date, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marije95/pseuds/Marije95
Summary: A Little prompt from our lovely Ao3 fb group. #SprinklepromptsA girl waiting for her date, but something happens.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Date at the cafe

Lune was sitting at the café her boyfriend choose to have a date.   
As she was sitting there and noticed all those cute couples having fun together, she wished Sam would be so nice.   
He could get so angry sometimes. You had to look out what you said to him.

As it was getting dark and Sam still didn’t turn up. Lune signed out of boredom.   
She was sitting there all night, alone. No one that noticed her.  
She stared at the bar of the café, there were a couple of handsome guys.   
Both with brown hair, in there early twenties. They were laughing and having a good time. Friends she decided. 

As she went to the bar to order some drink, one of the boys close by grabbed her.   
“What is a handsome lady as you doing alone?” She wanted to tug her arm back, but he held her even more close.   
Just like her boyfriend Sam did when he was drunk and angry.

The 2 handsome guys, Damon and Alaric as they were known saw this and decided to interfere before things ran out of hand.  
Demon grabbed the guys hand and pried it of the girl.   
While Alaric went to the girl to calm her down.   
Not that it was necessary, as it happened at home also and she was used to it.

As Lune was free and wanted to get back to her lonely table, the offender decided she needed to come back.   
“Stay a little longer!” And grabbed her bag.   
“No!” Lune shouted and ripped her bag out of the filthy hands.   
But the bag didn’t stay intact. It ripped and spilled all the contents on the floor.

Lune was so embarrassed and close to tears.   
The oldest of the 2 close by went to her to help her a hand.   
As Lune went to pick up her mirror, she felt a hand on hers.   
She looked up and saw pretty brown eyes with a boyish smile. It was Alaric.   
Lune looked back down blushing.   
”Uh, thanks”   
“No thanks, those boys should be sorry”   
“Yeah they should” As Lune looked back to the men at the bar.

As they picked up all Lune her stuff and her ripped bag, they brought it back to the table.   
Lune picked up her bag and looked at it. There was a large rip on the underside.   
“That looks bad” Alaric said as he looked at the bag.   
“Yeah” Lune said a bit sad.

“Why were you here alone? You have been here the whole evening”  
“I was waiting for my boyfriend, we were to have a date”  
“He didn’t come” Alaric observed.  
“No”  
“Why not?”  
“Most likely drunk and passed out at home”  
“Oh, How about I buy you something? “ Alaric offered to the cute girl.  
“Ok, sure”   
Alaric was a bit sad for the girl, her date didn’t come and was most likely a drunk.

As he brought back their drinks to the table in the corner, his friend Damon flashed him a wink.  
“Here you are” As he placed the drinks on the table. “Oh and I should introduce myself. I’m Alaric”  
“Lune”

The rest of the evening was fun, both Alaric and Lune had a great time.  
At it was time to part, Lune hesitated a bit. The evening was fun and Alaric was a great man.  
“Uh, Can I have you number?” Lune asked a bit nervous for the answer.  
Alaric pivoted on his feet, surprised. “Yeah sure!” As he took her phone and placed his number in there.  
“Here you are” and decided to place a kiss on her cheek before leaving the café.


End file.
